Musings
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: "You've grown so much… I hardly recognized you... In fact, I didn't… not at first. Only the power of Anemos showed me who you were." Hama POV, Lama temple scene. Minor Lost Age Spoilers


You've grown so much… I hardly recognized you... In fact, I didn't… not at first. Only the power of Anemos showed me who you were.

My little brother… its been almost fifteen years since I last saw you. You were so tiny… I could carry you, despite my small size, easily. And I did. Often. You were so cute and little. I _adored_ you… was so excited at being a big sister… especially since Father had passed away not long before. It was another person to love, someone who could help ease that hurt.

But then the prophecies came… I dreamed them every night. I didn't know the circumstances… but I knew… one day, a man would come and take you away. I didn't like the man. I didn't like the visions. So, I kept quiet, hoping they'd never come to pass… hoping that no one else had Seen what I had.

It was foolish in retrospect. Our power only shows us visions when there were no other options, no chance of it changing. When the villagers saved that merchant… everyone with the power of Prophecy _knew_… that when he left, he would take you with him.

I hated him. I loathed him. I remember tugging on my mother's dress, demanding that he be cast out. I didn't want him taking you away. I didn't want to lose another person.

But Mother shook her head. "This is how it is supposed to be," she said. "Don't be foolish, child."

I wanted to run then. I actually had started pack, waiting for an opportunity. But Mother had guessed my intentions, I think. She never left me alone with you.

Then the time came… I don't remember much of what was said. I was so angry and hurt. I only looked up when the man carefully took you out of Mother's arms.

"I will take care of him… if that is your wish," He said. "I will keep him safe and raise him to the best of my abilities." I remember thinking that he'd better. He was taking care of my baby brother. If there had been a _hint_ of mistreatment, I promised to unleash a storm on him.

Mother collapsed in tears as soon as he was out of sight. Only then did I realize that she was just as hurt. No… more so…

When Mother died, I left Contigo. I had planned to seek you out, make sure you were well. But… somewhere along the way, I was struck with a vision, the first I had since you left.

It was of this moment here. You with three companions, in a temple. I was promising to teach you "Reveal"… and you didn't know me. You don't know me. At least… I don't think you do. But you are smiling so sweetly, just as you did when you were a baby and we were playing games.

I decided back then that I would wait to see you. That I would learn patience. Other visions have come in that time… visions of you traveling, going to each of the lighthouses, watching each be lit.

But most importantly, I saw a vision of the two of us, a few years from now, laughing and smiling in Contigo.

My visions have always been true. So, I will wait just a little bit longer, Ivan. In a short while, I'll be your big sister again and we'll be a family again. Until then, I will help you in any way I can.

Author's note:

Okay… weird drabble like thing… Hama (Hamma?) struck me as very caring individual and very worried about Ivan. She also struck me as one of the few people who knew everything would turn out okay in the end. Guess having foresight does that. But… if I'm recalling right, we know Ivan and Hama's mother died after Hammet (the man if you haven't already guessed) began fostering Ivan… and we heard nothing of their father. My assumption, then, is that he died before all this occurred. So… it seemed to me that Hama lost her father… and then her baby brother, probably not too long after. Then she lost her mother, essentially losing her entire family very quickly.

Now, we also know she's been anticipating Isaac's (Ivan's) arrival in Golden Sun… and she seemed to know that the Mars Lighthouse would be lit… _and_ that Ivan played a big role in everything. _And_ she seemed to know that everything would be okay. So… I began thinking about her thoughts during all of this… and here's the result. ^^;;;; A little disjointed at the end… actually, I think it's a little disjointed through out the entire thing, but… well, it's the first time she's seen her little brother in a while. So she's thinking a bunch of things at once? ^^


End file.
